How To Forgive My Brother
by Crystle-Chan
Summary: Un-Beta'd. In which learning to forgive someone can bring new relationships to life. NaruSasu. AU. My english and grammer isn't great. I'm Dyslexic, anyone who would like to help... please?


_**How to forgive my brother!!**_

"How can I forgive my brother he killed all I had and so now me and him are worlds apart, my heart bleeds because of him, i will never be able to fix what he has broken." Sasuke told Naruto well naruto wipes a tear off sasuke cheek.

As Naruto walks up to Sasuke and confronts him with a hug Naruto tell him ",dont wory sasuke it will be ok... you can just go up to him and ask him why he did what he did seriously he has his reasons."

"But when I look at Itachi all I see is the screaming voices of my parents begging him not to kill them as they still had me to look after, but as I walked down the steers to get a drink of water, I saw everything and now every day I keep thinking that someone out of the family got away, but every day I doubt that less and less but I re-live that day over and over when I am a sleep and awake i cant run from it, first thing in the morning and last thing at night, all I hear is the voices of my pleading peasants but what I can't understand is he didn't have the guts to kill me but...!why!? Why didn't he kill me as well I'm part of the Uchiha family after all my name is Sasuke Uchiha is it Naruto?"

"Well yes it, hay I have an idea why don't we go together, and find your brother and ask him why he did what he did" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear well still hugging raven.

"Well Naruto you now when I said that me and my brother are worlds apart."

"umm... yes "Naruto questioned well takeing a step back.

"Well I haven't spoken to my him for over 10 years and I don't know where he is or whether he is still alive, he is the only thing that is keeping me going and also you Naruto, because if it wasn't for you I would of given up on life because just one....."

"Just one thing I didn't have you down as was the gay type" Naruto interrupted.

"....Well I keep thinking that maybe I just might get, to see him agene or get a letter because he has things, he needs to pay for" Sasuke replied narrowing his eyes.

!"Well we can make that happen I know someone that might be, able to help us find your brother Sasuke, oh and who did you say your brother was agen? ...."Naruto told and asked.

"You were not listening so I will say it agen but this time you are listening you are probably going to freak out but".

"Try me... have I ever freaked out on you befor have I," Naruto said in a negative attached interupting.

"Well.... I won't answer that question but anyway who can help us find my brother Itachi anyway"

"ITACHI" Naruto shouted and freaked out like he said he wouldnt.

"Well I told you, you'd freak out don't go and dine it" Sasuke answered back with a little grin on his face looking a more cheered up.

Well Naruto was trying to think of a good come back Kakashi walked past.

"Hay Kakashi can you help us find ......"

"Sakura" Kakashi interrupted.

".....No I was going to say can you help us find Sasuke's brother" Naruto said well putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh..... Well you are going to half to tell me who Sasuke's brother is or what his name is then I might be of some help to you both ....."

"Well you are probably going to do what I did when I tell you," Naruto said well putting his hands down from behind his head and looking at thefloor and back at kakashi,

"Well you are going to half to tell me his name if you want me to help you Naruto".

"Well Sasuke do you want to do it or should I??" Naruto asked.

"Well you can if you want Naruto"

"Well his name is Itachi so now can you help us Kakashi sensei" Naruto said.

"Itachi is your brother Sasuke!"

"Yer unfortunate, yes I know, but I haven't seen my brother in 10 years and like I said to Naruto there are some thing he needs to pay for, well let's not go off the point but can you help us or not" Sasuke answered.

As Naruto buts in well scratching his head "so..... Can ya help us can ya??"

"Well......"Kakashi answered

"Well, well what" Naruto interrupted agen as he shouted well getting inpatient.

"Naruto" Sasuke snapped "give Kakashi time to think and a chance to speak will you idiot".

"Kakashi" Sasuke asked.

"Well yes but you will half to go to Jiraiya for more information on how to find Itachi...oh and don't forget that you have training on Monday you are only having this weekend off because you trained hard yesterday ok so don't forget"

As Naruto interrupted agen "you mean purvey sage... no way you'r joking arr man ..."

"Like I was saying be for I was interrupted, Naruto this journey is also important to you to so both of you tack care of each other ok do I have your word?"

"Ok we will" Naruto added as sasuke shut his eyes and nodded.

So as they both set off to find Jiraiya.

"Mmm.......... I wonder what Kakashi meant when he said that this journey is also important to me to, maybe he know that we would go looking for your brother one day .... Mmm..."

"Will you just shut up or give it a rest is that all you do is talk."

"Well ... no how could you say something like that I can just stop helping you, but I can't unfortunately because I made a primes to Kakashi sensei, and unlike you... I keep my primes and anyway Kakashi said that this journey is also important to me to, and I.... what to know what he meant by that.... ah ...... mmm.....Never mind it don't matter you don't care what I think away" Naruto moaned.

"Well you got that right for a change, so now can we just walk the rest of the in quiet please Naruto" Sasuke moaned back.

As they cared on walking Naruto was still moaning, they finely found Jiraiya and like normal he was doing his so called research more like perving on pretty girls, for his new porn book but that is just normal for Jiraiya.

"Hay purvey sage, how are you.. never mind we don't have time for that, but anyway can you help us find Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"OH GOD NOT YOU AGEN ........Naruto" I thought I got rid of him turns out I was wrong "but what was it you said you wanted and how long is it going to tack me to get rid of you this time". Jiraiya thought and said

"How come you two now each other" Sasuke asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Never mind that don't matter it will tack too long to explain so can you get on and tell us where to go next?" Naruto demanded to no.

"What was it you wanted help with agen I was not listening the first time you said so can you say agen."

"ARR ..... Jiraiya well lesion this time right... we need you to help us find Itachi so can you help us or not" Naruto expand agen but slowlee.

" WHY DO YOU WHANT TO FIND HIM FOR HE IS BIG TRUBLE ... BADE NEWS YOU HEAR ME, CAN'T YOU REMEMDER WHAT HE DID TO YOU BOTH HE WAS GOING OR WILLING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU,ARE YOU TRING TO GET YOUR SELVS KILLED?" Jiraiya snapped and shouted.

"Well the reason that we want to find him is because he is my brother" Sasuke said just managing to stay calm.

"He is your brother Sasuke"??Jiraiya asked.

"Yer that is what I just said didn't I Naruto" Sasuke said for back up.

"Yer so you did I heard you loud and clear Sasuke" Naruto said with a smill on his face like normal.

"Well why do you want to see him anyway?" Jiraiya quested.

"Well I haven't seen Itachi in 10 years and he has some things to pay for, and this time it isn't going to be me in the hospitable bed on the life support it will be him and I will make shore of that, and I will defiantly make shore that it is him not me" Sasuke said in confidence well clenching his fists.

"Well I can't get you to where he is at but I can get you close the place to which he will most possible be but, if you to go Iruka for more ok" Jiraiya said not making any senses what so ever.

"! YER.... it is Iruka sensei my favourite teacher in the world, he is awesome he did shout at me a lot but, he did stick by me when I didn't have any confidence in myself at all, but not even Kakashi sensei can meat up to him yer believe it, I no he is my teacher now but I will never forget what Iruka did for me when I was in danger and as I, was passed out, on the floor he lay over top of me and stopped the hits that Kabuto through form killing me, but if it wasn't for him I would be died by now, and I haven't seen him for 3 years and it is about time I played him a visit." Naruto joyfully said well jumping up and down for a brief seconded, as he had a cheeky grin on his face.

So off they set to see Iruka, but now they were starting to doubt if they were ever going to find Itachi but they both remand strong they kept their hops up but now, Sasuke and Naruto were getting closer and closer and than that night Naruto started to hold Sasuke's hand.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked

"Well isn't it obvuse what I am doing I am holding your hand,"Naruto said in a sarcastic way

"Yes I know that but why???"Sasuke replied.

"W.... well" Naruto stuttered

"Well get on with it spit it out Naruto"

"Well I don't know how you are going to tack this but why else would I hold your hand it is because I... I love you Sasuke" Naruto stuttered.

"You what you... love me I ....I didn't know how to say it but I.... I love you to Naruto but it only takes a moment to say I love you but it may take forever to show I care."Sasuke turned away, a faint dusting of red colouring his cheeks.

As they were walking well talking about when they both realised that they loved each other they past Iruka's front door, and as normal Iruka was stand at his front door just be for he went to bed to look at the stars to try and understand them to see what the next day would bring, and he instantly recognised Naruto and Sasuke his old student even though they looked completely different and grown up.

"Hay Naruto.... how are you?" Iruka asked.

They stopped to talk to Iruka.

"Well I am fine what about you?" Naruto retuned the question

" Well I am fine as well, well I haven't seen you in 3 years what have you been up to all this time Naruto, for you not to come and see me I have been worring about you ever sins you have had Kakashi as your sensei. But can I ask what are you doing this end of the village when you live the other way?, and why are you out at this time of night?, how about I make you two a bed and a hot cup of chocolate and, some food your favourite Naruto I'm cooking it right now what do you say".

"I think we have time to stay the night Iruka but I know that we have time for a cup of hot chocolate and some food don't we Sasuke because im realy sleepy?" Naruto siad rubbing his eyes.

"Yer we have time to stay for some hot chocolate and some food and we can, stay the night if you want to Naruto and if Iruka wants us to, i must addmit iam a little sleepy my self" Sasuke replied.

"Well I would be delighted..... for the both of you to stay the night. Uh.... you too don't mind sheering a room do you just I only have one more, bed room is that ok with both of you??" Iruka asked.

"No we don't mind sharing a room after all we are both boys" naruto replied as he turned to face sasuke with a smile on his face.

As Iruka showed Naruto and Sasuke in to the dining room to eat, Iruka walked in to the kitching and then walked back in to the dining room with three cups of hot chocolate and passed them round to both of them.

"Well I will go and make the beds and can you two boys go and watch the ramen, for me ok if you can that it would be a great help" Iruka said with a smile on his face.

So as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him in to the kittening Iruka walked up the steers to make the beds.

"Hay Naruto as we will be in the same room just to warn you, I sleep with the window open, I can't sleep with it shut and if you get to cold you just come and wake me up but I doubt if I will be asleep, and you can just come in with me ok, it's just ever sins my family was killed by my brother I haven't been able to sleep with the window shut because I fell that I'm in a cage but if the window is open and I can fall a bares I fell free, so is it ok if we have it open" Sasuke explans.

"Yer that is ok with me."

"Hay Iruka the ramens done" Naruto shouted up the sitars.

"Yer ok I will be down in a second just put mine on the table."

As Iruka was walking down the sitars Naruto and Sasuke were bringing in the food and putting it on to the table.

"right Iruka can you help us with finding Sasuke's brother Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Well you half to go to one more person Minato he will be the one that will get you to Itachi" Iruka added.

"how will he be able to get us to Itachi and who is he anyway." Naruto added very puzzled!?

" You will see when you get there... you will see" Iruka said with a cheeky grin on his face " well if you finish you ramen and go to bed, you have a long journey in the morning you will half to a cross the village and it's the furthest failed on your right you will see a cave, and there you will find Minato so you will have a long walk tomorrow and I would gees that you will want to set out early in the morning am I right."

"Yep ok we will go up now see you in the morning good night Iruka" Naruto and Sasuke both wished Iruka good night.

That night Naruto could not sleep he was to cold and thinking about what had been said that day, he remember what Sasuke had said "if you are too cold just come and wake me up and come in to my bed", so Naruto walked over to Sasuke's bed and, to Naruto's surprise Sasuke was awake and Sasuke was shivering like a leaf.

"Hay Sasuke what's the wrong can't you sleep are you cold??" Naruto whispered.

"No I'm not cold, I just can't sleep all I have been thinking about was what you said to me today."

"Oh that... what when I said that I loved you?" Naruto said well looking away to the floor.

"Yer that did you real mean it Naruto."

"Yep every word of it believe it, were besides I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it and I wouldn't have been holding your hand now would I, you should now that Sasuke you now me better than everyone else. Oh yer and I am relay cold so can I come in with you."

"Yer come on get in here we don't want you catching a cold now do we Naruto."

So as Naruto and Sasuke cuddled up to each other they both fall asleep in time at all.

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke were up be for don cooking breakfast and as the sun was rising Iruka drags himself down the sitars to find breakfast all ready on the ding table.

"Hay how long have you two boys been up?" Iruka asked well looking very puzzled.

"We were up befor don and as you were willing to let us stay the night, we decided to get up early, and cook you breakfast and that is what we did so come on eat up befor it goes cold,"Naruto replied.

After they all had their breakfast Naruto and Sasuke were just about to set off to find, Minato and just befor Naruto had time to open the front door Iruka stopped them and said "Naruto I'm going to say two things to you and the first is this, this is the part of the journey where you, will find more interesting and the bit you will be more involved in, and the second thing is you half to come, and visit more often ok do we have a deal and every now and agene I will come to you so that makes it fair."Iruka told Naruto.

"You better believe it I will come every day umm... when I'm not too busy and me and you can get some ramen like the old times yer," Naruto agreed.

"Naruto can we please hurry up time is running out and we only have a short amount of time befor Kakashi, realises we are gone and out of the village and he finds out that we did'nt do any training on the weekend we had off, we are both died and if you want to know what he meant by you will find this part more, interesting then we better hurry up" Sasuke moaned.

So they set off in search of Minato.

"Mmm.... I wonder??"

"You wonder what, what you are on about now" Sasuke sided.

"Well it is just that everyone is, saying that the journey is important to me to, and not one of them have expand what they meant, and well I'm getting relay fed up of it every one keeping me in the dark and on one, will tell me the truth and befor no one told me that I, had the 9 tailed fox inside of me but I found out off, someone that wanted the scroll and me dead and even then I didn't understand, what was going on so, you can't tell me people don't keep me in the dark because they do so, so don't try and argue with me Sasuke" Naruto snapped and snarled.

Well they both finely got to Minato after a long and tiring walk up through the failed and up a slightly step hill they finely got to the 3rd failed on the right.

"Hay Naruto that guy looks like you but without whiskers" Sasuke said as they both walked towards the tall blond figger.

"Hay Itachi the one with the dark black hear looks like a smaller version of you, are you related by any chance at all?"Minato asked.

"Yer well just to add he's my younger brother and I know why he has come so you can stay out of this one, but how come the small skinny blond runt looks just like you, just with whiskers are you related to him, where he looks to younger to be your younger brother and you look to old to be his older brother so are you an uncial, dad or something??." Itachi asked well answering the question that had been put to him.

"Yer well hate to burst your bubble but he is my son and the only reason he has whiskers is because he has the nine tailed fox sealed inside him, it's selectd him because I knew that he would be strong enough to hold the beast's power "Minato answered.

itach gose in side the cave as he hade seen sasuke coming...

"Hay are you Minato?"Sasuke asked.

"Yes I am, and can I ask what are two young lads like your selves doing so far out of the village and so far away from the ninja academy, and what is your purpose out her anyway?" Minato question theblond and the raven.

"Well I'm here for Itachi Uchiha and he is here to keep me company." Sasuke asked with a distant look in his eyes,

"Hay Itachi..... You have two visitors"

"one visitor naruto is just hear to keep me company" sasuke corrected.

"Yes ...yes I'm coming now" Itachi answered back.

Well just as they all looked around they all sear a tall black caped figger coming, out of the cave but then the figger suddenly disappeared.

"Well Itachi your are getting faster I see the training has finally payed off" Minato aplodded Itachi.

"Yes I have haven't I" Itachi agreed with Minato aplordding himself.

As Sasuke realized that Itachi was behind him, Sasuke swung round to hit his brother but, as his brother was a rouge ninja he had his sharing gun on constantly so he moved befor Sasuke even had chance to even touch him.

"You are foolish little brother" Itachi grind.

"Well it has been a long time and guess what... I have got stronger and this time you'r going to be the in a bed injured not me not this time NO. Oh and no one calls me little brother not even you have you already, forgotten my name the name that mother and farther gave me befor you murered them, and let me re-mined you MY NAME IS SASUKE UCHIHA AND THIS TIME DONT FOR GET IT." Sasuke snapped back.

"So Sasuke, you have found me I knew this day would come, I say.... you're not here to say hello and have some food with your older brother" Itachi said with a grin.

"ha... you got that right, what do you want a medal, can't you remember what you did to the only family that we had and loved us, no course you don't you don't even know the meaning of the word love do you?? but you really think that I'm going to sit down with you and chat, say hello and eat food with you when i hate you because if you did you are dumber than I thought." Sasuke snapped well clenching his fists.

As Sasuke and Itachi started to fight Naruto and Minato sat down on the step next to the cave's entrance.

"Hay Sasuke said that I looked like you just with whiskers?"Naruto asked confused.

"Well Naruto if I tell you, you are not going to believe it and even if you do you aren't going to like it, and it will also seem very strange to you."Minato expand

"Hay you know my name but please tell me I beg you tell me tell me tell me."Naruto pleaded and begged well he was on his knees.

"Well I don't think your mother would approve of this but, you asked me to tell you so I will, well you now that you never knew you farther yes well I......I'm your farther"Minato replied.

Naruto was looking at him with his gleaming bright blue eyes "well I didn't think of meting my farther but hay never mind that, look Sasuke and Itachi are still fighting but it, is sharing gun to sharing gun, how are they going to win the fight when they'r using the same technique."Naruto pointed out.

"Itachi's sharing gun is more practise and more powerful than Sasuke's sharing gun so it is more likely that Itachi is going to win but we will just half to see who come out on top" Minato replied the answered to Naruto's question

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, and the torment you put me through how could you, you were my brother my older brother I looked up to you and I even loved you, I was counting on you to teach me how to use my sharing gun but no you never had time for me I had to teach myself and guess... what I have not yet mastered it but I can use it much better that what I could and with more prates, I will master the art of the sharing gun just you watch." Sasuke snapped.

"Well here is some news for you I had no choice but to kill the family, the night be for all the family came round you remember that don't you, well there is a tradition that the younger out of the Uchiha family should be killed and in the meeting they also said that I was going to be the one that should kill you and after I killed you, there would be a big party to celebrate the killing of you Sasuke, were of course you are my younger brother and I couldn't kill you so the only option I had was to kill the family...... what do you think of your beloved family now then, but even better now you know do you relay love them now?."Itachi shouted back a distance away from sasuke.

"Course not...." Sasuke snivelled with a tear running down his face and a frightful look in his eyes.

Sasuke fell to the floor in shock of hearing about what his parents were thinking about doing to him as, Sasuke fell to the floor Itachi ran over to him just in time to catch him befor he hit the floor, as Itachi picked him up he cared him in to the cave and put him in to his own bed.

Itachi would not move from Sasuke's bed side he wouldnt even move he was watching over his little brother, day and night. Two days had past and there was still no sign of Sasuke waking up so Naruto, Minato and Itachi were doting whether Sasuke would ever wake up.

"Itachi you got to sleep and eat your brother wouldnt want you ill when he wakes up or he will be watching over you, and if you do go to sleep we will watch him for you and if there is any sign of him waking up we will wake you and we will make shore that you are the first person that he wakes up to"Minato pleaded.

"No I wont leave my little brother I will not abandon him in his hour of need i did that once befor i will not do it agen, were I lost him for 10 years and I'm not going to lose him agen, I will eat and drink but I won't leave him, I will not let him out of my sight" Itachi demanded.

"Well if you like I will bring you food and drink and I will bring you a blanket and you can sleep on the floor next to him ok but you don't half to go to sleep" Minato suggested.

"yes ok do that, that would be better thank you."Itachi replied

So that is what he did and all Itachi did was eat and drink what Minato brought in for him and he only sleept for 3 hours and then he would wake up and then stay awake for the rest of the night .

But on the Saturday night Naruto could not sleep so he decided to go and see how Itachi and Sasuke were bearing up. Just as Naruto opened the door he could see very little but he could see Itachi with a sword next to him but Itachi was holding the sword in one hand and he was stroking Sasuke's face with the other hand, as Naruto opened the door a little further, and in a split second Naruto had a sword placed to his neck.

"Itachi it is only me Naruto calm down......"Naruto said well holding his breath.

"Oh.... sorry Naruto I just keep the sword next to me at night and you startled me a little sorry"

"Oh that is ok, but I can't sleep, but how is he holding up?" Naruto asked.

"Well he has a fever but it isn't bade but there is some singns of move meant but no singns of him waking up yet, but can you go and get me some cold water and a flannel".Itach expand

"Ok I'm on it,belive it" Naruto added.

As Naruto left the room to get the water and the flannel he walked back in to see Sasuke tossing a turning.

"I wonder....... what if..... No it couldn't be no way......."Naruto said well running in with the bowl of water and the flannel.

"What... what are you on about?"Itachi asked.

"well a couple of weeks back we had the tuning exams and Orochimaru was there and he put a mark on Sasuke's neck and then he said that one day Sasuke will come looking for him for power and that might be the problem, that mark might be coursing Sasuke pain or a little while back he said that when he is asleep all he can hear is the screaming and pleading voices of his parents when you were killing them so that could also be doing it."Naruto expand.

A week had passed and Kakashi was starting to wonder what had happened to Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura was also starting to worry because there was no training for a week so Sakura went to see Kakashi and she said to him "Kakashi sensei I... I'm starting to worry about Sasuke and Naruto because I haven't seen them since Friday when we were training, do you know where they are?"Sakura asked?

"They went to find Sasuke's brother Itachi and I sent them to Jiraiya so I gess that we half to go and find him so let go" Kakashi told Sakura.

So off they set to find Sasuke and Naruto as the day went on there was no sign of Jiraiya any were but suddenly Jiraiya walks out of a porn shop.

"Hay Jiraiya...... m....my favourite book writer. I love your porn book it is come come paradise" Kakashi said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"God Kakashi you are the most embarrassing teachers I half to put up with and I'm also in a grope full of boy Ahhh...."Sakura ground and she just seemed like she couldn't cope in a grope full of boys that keep running off, but there is one boy that she will make an exception for and that is Sasuke but that is only because "I love him" Sakura said out loud not realizing.

"Sakura are you all right?"Kakashi asked, as Kakashi walked over to her and put his hand on her for head just to check that she didn't have a temperature.

"Uh.... oh yes I'm fine I.....I was just thinking about Sasuke and Naruto weather they are ok. But why have you got your hand on my head?"Sakura asked well getting snapped out of daydreaming about Sasuke.

"well if you are sour that you are ok then let's get down to business then, Jiraiya can you tell us where did you sent Naruto and Sasuke as they were looking for Sasuke's brother so can you tell me where you sent them?"Kakashi asked

As Sakura was still daydreaming about Sasuke she just heard that Sasuke had a brother and she was then just thinking to herself, "umm... I wonder if Sasuke's brother is as hot and as dreamy as Sasuke well think about it Sakura the Uchiha men are meant to be...aha... handsome and well just so... dammit Sakura get a hold of yourself this isn't the time to be daydreaming about Sasuke and his brother so get a hold of yourself, so I wonder if we find Sasuke them we are shore to bump in to Sasuke's brother.?"

"Well I sent them to Iruka so there is the next person you need to go and see" Jiraiya told them.

"Come on Sakura lets go,"Kakashi told her as she was still daydreaming.

So off they set "Sakura we will half to wait for Iruka to get home so let go to mine as it is just across the street to Iruka's so then we can rest there and we can eat ok," Kakashi said well caching a glimpse of her in his one eye.

"Ok well I'm getting a little tired and just a little hungry ok we can if you want to" Sakura answered not awear of what Kakashi was planning.

Kakashi is sexually frustrated as he broke up with his partner 5 months ago and he can't handle not having sex for that long so he will jump at any chance that he gets to have sex but unaware the teenage girl just thought that he was being nice and a teacher.

"Sakura just make yourself at home and I won't be long just popping out to get some food so just make yourself at home ok"

"Ok I will, just don't be too long ok"Sakura replied.

So as Kakashi walked out to go and get food Sakura went for a shower and when she got out th shower, she was just walking round in one of Kakashi's tops and her underwear, so then she switched on the stereo and put on the album of Miley Cyrus and the first song that was on there was (7 things I...), and just as she was starting to sing she jumped on to the table she garbed Kakashi's hair brush and started to sing in to it and as she was dancing on the table Kakashi walked in, and put the food on the kitching top and was just about to walk in to the living room/dining room, when he saw Sakura dancing and singing on the table he just couldn't help but jump on the unaware 14year old girl, she was so shocked that she just slapped him "what... what are you doing?"

"Just come here and shut up, who is your daddy bitch?!" Kakashi said in a distant voice.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"Sakura shouted.

As Kakashi picked her up and put her on to his bed and started to strip her and as she thought to herself "two can play at this game" she used her ninja skills to push him on to his back and there she tied him up and she had him begging, but she showed him, Kakashi managed two release himself from the rope, Kakashi and Sakura had been chasing each other for over an hour but Kakashi finally got what he wanted and then they remembered that they had to go and see Iruka so they got dressed and when over to see Iruka.

As Sakura and Kakashi went over to see Iruka he was standing at his front door so Kakashi asked "hay Iruka how are you old friend? You know that Naruto and Sasuke are looking for Sasuke's brother don't you, well we were told that you had seen them last so where did you send them?" Kakashi quested with a worded look in his eye.

"well I'm fine thank you for asking and yes I know that Naruto and Sasuke were looking for Sasuke's brother Itachi and I was the last person to see them and I sent them to Minato Naruto's farther"

Sakura gasped with shock and she shouted "you are telling me that Naruto has his farther but all his family died by the nine tailed fox and Sasuke brother is Itachi the one that killed all of the Uchiha clan and naruto didnt even know that his farther was hear that is just well there is no woreds to discribe what this is..."

"Yes that is right, but you will half to go out of the village but you see there is that failed with the cave yes well that is where you half to head for ok"Iruka instructed them.

"ok we will do that in the morning ok Sakura you can stay with me tonight and I will sleep on the softer ok come on lets go" Kakashi Said with a twinkle in his eye.

So as they both set of to go back to Kakashi's house and then Sakura stated "hay... Kakashi you can sleep in the bed with me as we have already had sex so what does it matter?"Sakura asked

"well you are right so come on let us go home and eat something and then go to bed as we have an early start tomorrow to find Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi answered.

So when they got home luckily the food was still worm and so they sat down and eat well watching a scary move and Sakura cuddled up to Kakashi and all of a sudden Sakura was not in trusted in Sasuke any more she thought that she was in love with Kakashi not Sasuke but that did not bother him at all not in the sliest so after the move had finish they went to bed. As for Sasuke and Naruto was with Itachi looking after Sasuke but there was still no movement from Sasuke he still wasn't awake but Naruto and the others were unaware that Kakashi and Sakura were looking for them and that it had been a week sinse Sasuke had passed out.

"morning, hears is you breakfast"Sakura said in a soothing voice.

"oh... thank you, how long have you been you for I hope that you haven't been up for to long because otherwise you can come back to bed for a little longer?."Kakashi asked rubbing his eyes as he gade his mask off.

"well I have been up for at least umm I don't know about half an hour maybe... but come on eat up stop worrying about me I have already had my breakfast, washed and dressed with brushed teeth so I'm going to clean the kitching and then we can then go to Minato up to that cave to find Naruto and Sasuke so come on eat up and then get dress and lets go."

"Ok I will just have my breakfast and then we can be on are way" Kakashi replied.

So he finished his breakfast and off they to see Minato, as they walked to the other side of the village and up the failed and on to the cave where they are hoping to find Minato,as they go to the entrance of the cave Minato walked out a looked shock to see his old student and Minato asked "hay Kakashi my old student how are you I see you are teaching my son Naruto I hope that he is doing good."

"well he is doing ok but he does help all of the team members out if they are in trouble and the amount of times that Naruto has saved Sasuke's life a number of times and Sasuke has done the same for Naruto so as you can see Naruto has been doing very well, talking about them do you know where they are at all?."

"good good, and yes they are inside but there is something that I need to tell you is that Sasuke has been unconchus for a week but there is still no sign of him waking up so...." Minato replied.

"let me tack a look at him..."Sakura asked.

As Minato showed Sakura and Kakashi in, Naruto notated that Sakura and Kakashi were hear and he thought that if they sore Sasuke they would want to tack him to the hospital and Sasuke don't like hospitals and yes Sasuke knows that all the nurses want to do is look after him and make him better but Sasuke don't like people looking after him 24/7 and he told me that he does'nt like hospitals and that he would never forgive me if I let someone take him to a hospital so Naruto decided to tell Itachi "that they got to tack Sasuke some were safe were Kakashi and Sakura couldn't find him or at least try to wake him up".

Itachi also know that Sasuke didn't like hospitals so they agreed to try and wake Sasuke up. Naruto tried by talking to him saying "Sasuke you got to wake up Kakashi and Sakura are hear and if you don't wake up Sakura is going to run up to you and kiss you and I will take a picture of it a show you when you wake up and I will torcher you with it for the rest of your life".

"Naruto I don't think that is going to help hear let me try with my Mangekyo but you are going to half to hold his eye lids up so I can see in to his eyes but you can't look in to my eyes ok so if you keep looking at the floor ok right here goes" Itachi explained to Naruto.

So as Naruto does as he was asked as Itachi uses his Mangekyo he tell Sasuke to wake up, because that Kakashi and Sakura are hear and that they are here to take him to a hospital and that he does not like hospitals as Itachi knows that Sasuke has a fear of them.

As Itachi goes back to his normal black cole eyes like sasukes. Sasuke starts to move and he opens his eyes and sits up and Naruto hugs him and kisses him in relief that Sasuke is ok and awake.

"Sasuke you.....you are awake and ok thank god, you are ok I was relay worded about you, Itachi was the one that managed to wake you up, but...but at least you are ok" Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders digging his nails in to his shoulders all most making the raven bleed , close to hysterics.

"Naruto (cough)....... calm down yes I'm ok,... you don't need to worry yourself like that if you keep worrying yourself like that you are going to make yourself ill and that will make me very upset and my heart heavy if you were going to make yourself ill like that ok so (cough).... so you promise me you are never going to worry yourself like that ever agene promise" Sasuke choked out, voice scratchy from lack of use this past week.

"yes I promise I will do anything to keep you happy Sasuke and I know that you would do the same for me right," Naruto states truthfully well throwing himself at the raven once more, with a tear running down his face.

"What the hell................. Brother you ... you are gay what I was sour that you were straight I sour you were but ...."Itachi stuttered well scratching his head unsure if what he was seeing was true or weather he was just dreaming from the lack of sleep.

Either Sasuke nor Naruto replied they were to occupied with each other to take any notes what was going on around them, and as they were kissing Sakura was the second person to walk in and as she did she could see that Naruto and Sasuke were kissing and she was gutted that Sasuke was with someone else but then she remembered that she was with Kakashi and that put a smile back on her face.

"Hay you to...... what have you been up to you should have been back in the village and training a week ago so what have you been up to?" Kakashi asked.

"Well me and Sasuke thought that we would stay a little longer as I have now meat my dad and Sasuke has evened it out with Itachi, and I wanted to spend some time with my dad, but we can go and do some training and me and Sasuke will come down and see you every weekend when we can so ok" Naruto said trying to avoid the subject that Sasuke was knocked unconchus for a week.

"Well I can understand that but you should have told me as soon as you found out how long you were staying for..... but yes you two can come down here every weekend and I will personally make sure that you can come down here every weekend just as long as we are not on a mission that will be on the weekend ok" Kakashi replied aware that Sasuke was unconchus for a week but not bring it up as naruto had tryed to avoid bring it up.

So as they Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke left for the village Naruto turned round.

"Hold on a minute I forgot something" Naruto said well looking at Minato.

Naruto went up to Minato and gave him a hug and said to him "see you tomorrow oh and Itachi you have some things you have got to do as well you half to start to take care of Sasuke he needs you so start acting like a brother, when Sasuke needed you most you weren't there so you better start being a brother, or you will have me to deal with...." so Naruto gives them both a hug and walks back to Kakashi and the others.

"What was that all about" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"Never mind but all I do know is that me and you are coming down here tomorrow and no one is going to stop me from seeing my dad not even you Kakashi" Naruto said like as if he was giving orders.

So when they all got back to the village Sakura and Kakashi went off one way and Sasuke and Naruto went to Naruto's house, Naruto opened the door and they both walked in and sat down and they started to talk.

"Hay Sasuke, you know that we both have a house and it is only me and you living in the one house, well I was thinking that maybe you can come live with me if you like, as at night it gets very lonely and some night well I just get so lonely I go out and sit in the tree next to your house and just sit there and when I get tired I, go home and go to sleep but it would be much better if I could look at you last thing at night and first thing in the morning" Naruto said well going to look at the floor,

But just as Naruto looked away to look at the floor Sasuke slipped his hand no to Naruto's soft tanned skin and lent forward and whisped in Naruto's ear...

"Yes that would be nice to see you first thing in the morning and last thing at night as well, so I will come and move in with you, but we won't be eating raman every night well we might not need to eat at all but we can have raman on a Wednesday ok mid week treat but we can have it more offen if your good." Sasuke said well kissing Naruto on the cheek and lining back.

Naruto looked very puzzled "what do you mean when you say that we might not even need to eat at all"???

"well I will show you..."

Sasuke started to undo Naruto's jacket. Naruto looked very surprised,

"whh...... what are you... dammit get the hell off me" Naruto demanded and pushed the sexually frustrated Sasuke off him but Sasuke was not having any of it whether or not Naruto wanted it Sasuke was going to get it after all sasuke being an uchaiha he will not obay to the blonds comands.

"naruto if you just wate and you will enjoy this..." the raven stats.

sasuke kisses the blond befor he could say anything, naruto pushing the raven off and slapping him.

"sasuke stop .. i whant this but it is just to much to deal with just as i have meet your brother and all i got to get my head round this im sorry but anyway if anyones going to top it is going to me.." a smill grows on the bonds face after talking scerus.

sasuke looking at the blond"well you can top if you like im not going to stop you"

"ha.. i now you to well you will try it, but you can try it and see how far you get with it"

as naruto leans over and kisses the raven, "so you can try it now if you like"naruto teasing the raven.

"uhmm... i will" as sasuke rasing his hand and undowing narutos jaket once more narto dusent think about anything els but to get one up from sasuke so naruto undous sasukes butten on his shorts and slips his habn down to sasukes already hared member...

sasuke moning, well naruto pushing the ravens back on the sofer, sasuke not wanting the blond to win he pushes back forcing them both on to the floor.. sasuke leans up pushing naruto off...

"im going to win whether you like it or not" sasuke sounding more detumend this time.

"well we will see" naruto grins.

as sasuke moves his hand down to the bottum of narutos shurt he pulls it off... as sasuke moves his body down he undus narutos jeans and takes his underwere off and the raven slips his mothe round the blonds dick.

"sasuke ... ah... do... do that is making you botum you know.. ah but .. it feals so fucking good..ah"naruto letting out a silent scerm.

sasuke just looking at him and leaning up to kiss the blond,

"what about the next step"

the blond grins "if yer ok" so the blond pushes the raven on to his hands and keens and inserts his fingers to lossen up his hole.. "like i said if any one is going tp be botum it is going to be you my sweet.."

as sasuke strugals to stop the blond the blond holdes him down so he cant move.

"dont even try it sasuke you win at eery thing els so this is some thing we need to get clear i don not botum."

"ok i give up, im not going to fight you as i can see im not going to win"

"umm.. thats good my pet... so you will do as i ask and what i whant you to won't you my pet.."

sasuke nods "yes ..."

"it isnt just a yes sasuke is it umm.... you will call me master from now on when we are alone but out side it is naruto nothing less nothing more and if you call me anything els you will pay for it later my pet,"

as naruto in serts his member sasuke makes a loud screm...

"ah... naruto,.. umm.. master.. it is so good"

"yes it is isnt it my pet and as you call me naruto it is going to get a little bit umm as thay say hearder as you call me my name not master"

"ahhh... master im ahh,.... sorry please go jentle this hurts ...."

sasuke bending his head, clenching his eyes shut, in pain he clenches his hand and digging his nails in to the carpet.... he flings his head back.

"ahh..."

"what is it my pet," naruto leaning over a kissing sasuke cheek.

"it hurts..."

"ok.. my pet i will stop if you like as im out of breath my self"

as the blond stoped thay pull the blanket from off the sofler and pull it over them and sit there..

"naruto i love you, you know that dont you.."

"yes my pet," naruto petting the raven on the head "i know you do and i love you to now we are together we are no longer alone" the blond smils, as naruto slides down the bed a little so his hade is under theraves head looking help less and week.

the naxt morning sasuke was up way befor naruto,

"hay naruto you got to get up" sasuke shakes him jently,

"umm... no, i feal sick"

"come on naruto,"

naruto gets up and rubes his eyes and stand up,

"sasuke i feal realy sick,im going to be sick"

naruto putting his hand over his mothe and running to the bathroom and being sick.

"naruto are you ok, hear drink this but slowly naruto come hear got to bed i will tell kakashi that me and you can come to day as your not well and im not leaving you in this condishen hear is a glass of water only sip it i will be backin about 10 - 15 minits ok naruto only get up to be sick other thant thar you are not to move ok" sasuke ordered..

" ye.... "

naruto unable to finish his sentence he was running to the bathroom agen,

"i realy shudent be leaving you should i"

"i will be fine you just go ant do your traning go on i will be fine i have been like this befor and i hade to look after my self befor i knew you so just go and do your traning" naruto toled the raven

"no im not leaving you like this i care to much for you and kakshi will only send me home if im worrying about you not my traning"

"just go and if he dus fine but you are going no mor discushen convosation closed now it is time you were off wasnt it"

"you maybe ill but you shour not giving up being the boss are you"

"no now go or i will kick you there now get"

naruto pushing sasuke out the door try not to worry about me i will be fine.

"no what i for got something," sasuke was trying not to go.

"what and i will get for you,"

befor the blond could even turn round the raven was right infront of him.

"i dont think you can get it for me because i for got this"

befor the blond could say anything the raven was kissing him the blond goes on his tip tows and as sasuke pulls away naruto grabes him back and returens the kiss..

" now yu got to go im fine" a smil grows on the blonds face.

" ok but he is only going to send me home you know" sasuke addes

as he leaves naruto sitson the sofer.

"few hes gone i dont what him worrying about me not like that anyway, and i dont whant him worrying over andwhating on me hand and foot no i dont what that i can look after my self i have done for as long as i can rember and so hase sasuke that is why he dont whant to let me go as he thinks as me as his lover which iam and i dont what him worrying about me".

as sasuke got to kakashi and sakura he toled kakashi abot naruto,

"well he said he is going to be ok so i came anyway but if i cant stick it then i will go and look after him, but i realy dont what to be hear as i rather would be there looking after him"

"well give it a try and if it gets to much to handle then i will send you home" kakashi stats well his head in the little orang book he is always reading.

"right... im going to try and stick it ok but if i cant then im going home to naruto"

"yes ok shell we get on with the traning"

sasuke and sakura nod.

"what is the traning on to day anyway kakshi sensi" sakur askes detumend to find out what it was.

"well we are going to be doing hiding and not giving your position away when you are staliking your enomy"

"kakshi i realy can do this im just not able to lissen when im thinking about naruto" sasuke worred voice creps out.

"ok sasuke you can go home as i can see being hear isnt the best place you can be right now"

"right... kakashi thanks" the raven stats.

the dark haired raven walks away. as he walk to his new home with naruto.. he unlokes the door and makes the blond jump.

"wha..... what are you doing home so early my pet" the blond stats well juping up in suprise and running over to the raven. "i realy worred about how you were coping"

"yer kakashi sent me home as i was not paying any attenchen to him at all i was to busy worring about"

the raven kisses the blond slitly...

"well now im hear you are going to bed and staying there unless yu are going to be sick ok do we have an understanding naruto"

the blond just nodds.

"right now you are ging to bed"

the raven helps the blond to his bed as naruto could hardely walk by him self ..

"i wonder what has made you so sick naruto,i realy do, if some one hase poisend you and i find out how has i will kill them"

"sasuke look calm down it is probely some thing i eat dont worry i will be fin to morrow"

as the day draws to a close naruto and sasuke go to bed, sasuke not able to sleep over the worry over naruto he waches him till morning.

"ummm...."naruto mons as the morning sun shines through his window "good moring my pet" naruto puts out a hand and strokes the raves head, naruto gets out of bed to kiss the raven.

"what are you doing your ill get in to bed now" the raven demands.

" look sasuke in fine look al i needed was a long good reast and wiv some on like you looking after me i will be better in no timeat all will i my pet" the blond bends down to the ravens hight as he is sat down the blond lifts his head up with his finger and kisses him good morning.

"i realy dont think it is me that needs the sleep it is you my pet, how long have you been up" the blond askes.

"all night i have been worring about you what is a pet with out his master" the raven smills at the blond leaning up returning the kiss.

the blond lets out a small grone making the ravan stop....

" your right with what you said sasuke what is a pet with outs its master, now you are coming to bed..... with me now not anuther wored and we are going to get some sleep, you have hade your day of bossing me around now that is it, it is back to normal sasuke."

sasuke nods with out a sound, they both walk to the bed then settle down and snuggle up to each other.

"night my pet...." the blond whispers.

"might my lil kyuubi.." the raven closses his eyes and driffes of in to light sleep

the end xxx hope you liked it xx

XD


End file.
